


Knock out

by CeciACelosia



Series: Knock Out [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeciACelosia/pseuds/CeciACelosia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot of Gwaine and Percival. One of the many more to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock out

Knock out

Gwaine was sitting at the bar of his local pub knocking back shots like there was no tomorrow. He was happily sitting there watching all the people around him dancing and shout along to the music playing. 

It was a party, and everyone was invited to it. Gwaine was already sitting in the bar before the party started and now he was getting free shots off people right and left.  
He wouldn’t say no to a free shot, I mean, who wouldn’t. 

As the night dragged on people began to leave the pub, and it gradually got quieter and quieter and by the time Gwaine noticed they where only around five people left in the bar, four of which he knew and one single attractive man he didn’t.

Knocking back one last shot Gwaine was just about ready to leave when that rather attractive man came up to the bar and asked him if he would like a pint. Gwaine agreed in his already drunken state - how much could it hurt to have one more? 

As he drank more and more of the pints he was been given he started talking to the stranger, well talking it was more like slurring his words, after around half an hour of the stranger listening to Gwaine slurring they left the bar together.

The smack of cold air on Gwaine’s face almost instantly sobered him up and he looked at the tall handsome muscular man standing next to him. 

“My name’s Percival by the way but I normally get Percy.”

The strange man spoke up and Gwaine finally knew the name, Gwaine just nodded a simple understanding nod. 

They began to walk to another nearby pub when a group of young boys started to give them trouble, everyone in the town knew of Gwaine’s preferences and just went with the idea that these two men were headed somewhere to fuck each other’s brains out.

Gwaine tried to ignore the boys as much as he could but words upon words of hate and pure filth spilt from their mouths and Gwaine finally snapped. He turned around and punched of the guys right in the face, he was about to punch him again but one of the boys friends got a swing in first.

Gwaine was knocked face first to the floor and he felt his nose break and screamed out in pain, he knew he was about to be beaten most likely to his death but he wasn’t going down without a fight.

He slowly got up and looked to where the boys where standing only to see them running away looking around he saw Percival holding the boy who punch Gwaine in the face by his throat at least two inches off the floor maybe more. 

“You think it’s okay to punch a complete stranger that you just verbally abused for liking men instead of women?!” Percival shouted and the boy who was struggling against his strong grip, Gwaine placed a hand on Percival’s shoulder as the other was over his nose blood dripping through his fingers.

Percival dropped the boy who proceeded to clambered to his feet and run off shouting even more fowl words at the two men. Gwaine just tried to snort through his nose only to feel so much pain that if he wasn’t use to the beatings he would have fainted. 

He could really hear what Percival was saying but he heard something about a hospital and getting his nose looked at.

Half an hour later saw Percival and Gwaine sitting the A&E deportment of their local doctors. Gwaine was sitting with tissues all around his nose and Percival sitting next to him looking upset and angry. 

“I’m used to this, no need to look so upset and angry dude. I’m just sorry now everyone is going to think you’re gay.”

“But I am gay Gwaine, I have no problem in people knowing the truth.”

Gwaine sat and looked and Percival a little bit shock in his eyes before he tried to snort again forgetting that his nose was broken and it would send pain rushing all over his body. In the end it just came out as a sad little nose that made both men burst out laughing. 

They both knew this was the start to a lovely relationship.


End file.
